1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for supporting and elevating the legs and feet.
2. Problem to be Solved
People periodically have need to rest or elevate their legs and/or feet. The reasons for this can be due to injury, aches, muscle strain or just relaxation. Typically, most people use a piece a furniture such as a coffee table, desk, hassock, etc. to rest their legs and/or feet. However, such a practice is inconvenient. Specifically, the user has to adjust his or her height with respect to the piece of furniture to ensure comfort when resting his or her feet on the particular piece of furniture. Furthermore, such a practice may result in the person's body being oriented in an awkward position that produces muscle strain and possibly injury.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for supporting and elevating the legs and feet that eliminates the problems discussed above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for supporting and elevating the legs and feet that is easy to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for supporting and elevating the legs and feet that can be manufactured at reasonable costs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.